The CDMA2000 family of standards was developed for high mobility mobile stations (MSs). As a result, each MS is assigned a dedicated channel quality information channel in the reverse link on which it continuously reports the channel quality of its forward link. In contrast, the IEEE 802.16e standard anticipates moderate MS mobility and a significant proportion of stationary MSs. Thus, in the 802.16e standard, a MS reports its forward link channel quality only when polled by the base station from which it is receiving wireless service.